girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 3
Season 3 of Girl Meets World was announced on November 25, 2015. Production for the season began on January 27, 2016 and wrapped on August 2, 2016. The season premiered on June 3, 2016. This season is the last of the show and the finale will air on January 20, 2017. Episodes These are episodes that have confirmed titles and dates. #06/03/16 - Girl Meets High School (Part 1) (301) #06/05/16 - Girl Meets High School (Part 2) (302) #06/10/16 - Girl Meets Jexica (303) #06/17/16 - Girl Meets Permanent Record (304) #06/24/16 - Girl Meets Triangle (305) #07/08/16 - Girl Meets Upstate (306) #07/15/16 - Girl Meets True Maya (307) #07/22/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) (312) #07/29/16 - Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) (313) #08/12/16 - Girl Meets I Do (311) #08/19/16 - Girl Meets the Real World (309) #08/26/16 - Girl Meets Bear (315) #09/16/16 - Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York (310) #09/23/16 - Girl Meets She Don't Like Me (308) #10/14/16 - Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 (317) #11/04/16 - Girl Meets Her Monster (316) #11/18/16 - Girl Meets Hollyworld (318) #12/02/16 - Girl Meets a Christmas Maya (314) #01/06/17 - World Meets Girl (321) #01/13/17 - Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen (319) http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/girl-meets-world-girl-meets-sweet-sixteen/EP019172980076?aid=zap2it #01/20/17 - Girl Meets Goodbye (320)https://twitter.com/GRicciardella/status/758081582989086720 Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews (18/18) *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews (18/18) *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart (18/18) *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar (16/18) *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews (14/18) *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus (17/18) *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews (18/18) Recurring cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay Babineaux (15/18) *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle (9/18) *Ava Kolker as Ava Morgenstern (6/18) *Cheryl Texiera as Katy Hart (5/18) *Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews *William Daniels as George Feeny *Will Friedle as Eric Matthews *Danny McNulty as Harley Keiner *Lee Norris as Stuart Minkus *Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner *William Russ as Alan Matthews *Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews *Sarah Carpenter as Sarah Carpenter *Darby Walker as Darby Walker *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi *Yindra Zayas as Yindra *Jade Holden as Jade *Hunter Wickham as Dave *Wyatt Boyer as Wyatt *Clarissa Giselle Peralta as Clarissa *Jeffrey Gomez as Jeffrey *Nigel Suarez as Nigel *Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey *Lindsey Lamer as Young Riley *Ivy Rose George as Young Maya Trivia *Zay was originally meant to be promoted to a series regular in this season, but Amir chose to be credited as a guest star instead. However, he appears in 18 of the 21 episodes. The three exceptions being Girl Meets True Maya, Girl Meets I Do, and Girl Meets World of Terror 3. https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/748966886788902912 *This season's opening sequence is an homage to Boy Meets World's opening sequence from season 5 to season 7. *This is the final season.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/816843520593924096 *Girl Meets World is the 15th Disney Channel or Disney XD Original Series to span 3 seasons for a series and not to go to a fourth season, preceded after Bug Juice, The Famous Jett Jackson, So Weird, The Jersey, Even Stevens, The Proud Family, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, The Suite Life on Deck, Zeke & Luther, Fish Hooks, Pair of Kings, Shake It Up, A.N.T. Farm, and Dog with a Blog. *On January 4th, 2017 it was announced that GMW is cancelled and not renewed for a 4th season. The writers wanted another season. *There might be hope of another season on a different platform. However, until then, Season 3 serves as the final season, with Girl Meets Goodbye being the series finale. *According to Deadline + Disney ,the reason behind Girl Meets World's cancellation was because of the ratings decline,although over the reports of ratings, other shows have had bigger ratings decline. However, they also reported in an interview with Michael Jacobs that him and other networks (possibly Netflix or Hulu) are in talks of continuing the series, but they are at the very beginning stages. *Michael Jacobs has stated he wants to continue this story, and possibly 6 seasons if it gets continued. *The writers are on board with moving it on another platform, they are noticing the fandom. *Michael Jacobs (GMWWriters) on Twitter will tell what was planned for a S4/Story Ending if it does not get picked up. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes